


Sanctuary has Fallen, and We are Left Standing in Ashes

by Here_Be_Hyperfixations



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dead Roy Harper, Good Parent Jason Todd, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I decided to rewrite it, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Lian Harper Needs A Hug, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Roy Harper, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Sanctuary, Protective Talia al Ghul, Seems Like A Chill (lol Chill) Place To Live, Step-Parent Jason Todd (sorta), Talia is Lian's cool grandma who shows up a couple times a year to spoil her rotten, Talia is a good grandparent, They Live In Toronto Because Why Not, This one's sad y'all, yup you heard that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Hyperfixations/pseuds/Here_Be_Hyperfixations
Summary: After the disaster at Sanctuary, Bruce is faced with one more task. He had to find his son.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Lian Harper & Jason Todd, Oliver Queen & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Lian Harper, Talia al Ghul & Roy Harper, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne (past)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 237





	1. A Secret Kept - A Secret Shared

“-meeting adjourned, we’ll resume tomorrow. Everyone go get some rest…”

One by one, the members of the Justice League shuffled out of the conference room. Each hero had a weight on their shoulders, stiff, mechanical steps leading them through the halls and down to the Zeta tubes. Normally there was a slap on the back here, soft small talk there, or even boisterous laughter from small groups headed to the mess hall. Not tonight. Tonight there was no chatter, no jokes, no back slaps, just deafening silence.

Sanctuary had left the hero community in cinders. No one had escaped unscathed. Many were dead, even more were wounded, and all who survived were seconds away from breaking down. What had gone wrong? People were meant to be safe there, to heal, and yet…

Bruce rubbed at his face, pushing his cowl back. Dark circles lined his eyes, and his cheeks were smudged with ash. Just another hour to discuss things with Clark and Diana. He was aching to return to Gotham, to be with his family, to notify them about what had happened. Oh god…Dick would be in hysterics…Roy had been his friend at one point, and Wally – to say they were close would be an understatement. His stomach lurched, a dark pit swallowing his insides and twisting into coiling knots. He pressed as hand to his mouth. Maybe he wasn’t as eager to tell them after all…

Clark poked at Bruce’s shoulder, his eyes flicking from Bruce’s icy grey glare to a figure across the table. Green Arrow…Oliver Queen had remained behind. His hood was down, and Bruce could see the blonde’s palms pressing his eyes, fingers locked in his messy, dirty hair. Oliver was as still as the body he’d identified earlier and almost as pale.

The archer hadn’t spoken at all during the meeting, just kept his head in his hands. It was completely understandable…Bruce knew what it was like to lose a child…first Jason, then later Damian. The pain was unbearable, having your heart - your world mercilessly ripped from your hands. Their deaths had broken him. For months after he’d questioned himself where he went wrong, what he could have done better, why his sons were taken from him. He found himself silently thanking whatever force, god, deity there was that he had gotten them back. That wouldn’t be the case with Roy. According to Dinah, his body had been cremated as per his will’s instructions.

When they had brought the body in Oliver hadn’t said a word. He’d sat at Roy’s side, clinging to the redhead’s limp hand.

Diana opened her mouth, most likely to try to reach out to the grieving father. She began to stand-

“Bruce…” Oliver’s voice was rough and unnervingly quiet, but somehow steady. It cut the silence, a hot knife through butter.

“Oliver, I…,” his voice trailed off and he sighed, letting out a long breath, “What do you need?” The archer ignored his question. He kept his eyes locked on the table in front of him.

“Have you told Jason yet?”

“No. I haven’t located the Red Hood.” Bruce winced as he spoke. Fuck. He hadn’t even considered-

No, he chastised himself, that should have been one of his top priorities. Jason was difficult to locate, practically impossible if he didn’t want to be found. But that shouldn’t have mattered…there had always been one foolproof way to find the wayward bird. He should have just bit the bullet and contacted Talia as soon as they’d identified the body. He knew his son was close to Roy Harper, he deserved to know his best friend had died. Oliver raised his head, covering his mouth as he glared. Vibrant green daggers pierced into Bruce.

“Might wanna do that,” Green Arrow hissed, “sooner rather than later.”

“They were good friends, were they not?” Diana’s lips were pulled into a frown, exhaustion evident in the bags under her eyes and pallor of her skin. Even she - with all of her endless determination and resilience - even she had not escaped the clawing guilt of Sanctuary.

Oliver snorted, a bitter chuckle escaping clenched teeth and cracked lips. The tension in the air was palpable. Waves of foreboding washed through the room and filled it to the brim. If Bruce didn’t know any better, he would think he was drowning.

“Best friends – or so I thought,” he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box and sliding it towards Bruce, “but best friends don’t buy each other engagement rings, do they?”

Bruce gingerly picked up the box, hesitating a moment before opening the lid. His heart stopped, eyes widening and fingers fumbling to keep the _ring box,_ _this was a ring box_ , from dropping. A polished platinum ring lay nestled in black velvet, it’s engraved surface gleaming in the clinical white lights of the conference room. It was deceptively simple at first glance but looking at it more closely Bruce could see intricate details carved into the shining metal. The combined symbols of Red Hood’s bat and Arsenal’s arrow took center stage in the design. Clark’s hitched breathe was strangely garbled, as though cotton had filled Bruce’s ears.

“Fuck…”

“I’m guessing you didn’t know either?”

Bruce couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the glinting ring. No, he hadn’t known, hadn’t even thought that…he knew they were close, but dating, considering getting _married?_ No…no, how could he have missed something so important? He wanted to believe Jason would have told him…

“You’re sure? They were together?” Clark’s eyes were wide, flicking between the box and Oliver. Diana placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, a solid weight grounding him to the present. He had to tell Jason…

“Dinah and I, we went through Roy’s things, his will, his photos, his phone, his plans…looks like they’ve been a thing for a while. He marked their third anniversary on his calendar. They were serious about each other.”

Oliver brought out an older smartphone with a cracked screen, tapping on it a few times before sliding it across the table. It was open on Roy’s wallpaper – a picture of him and Jason holding Lian. The red head was kissing Jason’s cheek while he and Lian stared up into the camera. They were smiling. Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Jason smiling like that – smile bright and eyes shining, a soft, rosy blush dusting his cheeks. Bruce choked as he tried to keep his composure. He needed to find Jason. He needed to find his son and bring him home. He needed to make sure Jason knew he wasn’t alone.

He – he needed to call Talia…

“I’m going to make some calls. Talia Al’Ghul is consistently aware of Jason’s whereabouts. She should know how to him. Do you-” Bruce closed the box, holding it and the phone out towards Oliver. The archer waved his hand and slowly shook his head.

“He should have those. It’s what Roy would’ve wanted…” Oliver’s lips pulled into a sad, bitter smile. His eyes were red and his shoulders began to shake. Tears finally began to well and slip down his cheeks.

“Tell me when you find, will ya? We need Jason to go over Roy’s will.”

The blonde’s voice was choking up, and he curled in on himself. Diana motioned for Bruce to leave as she and Clark moved to comfort Oliver.

Bruce nodded and carefully tucked the box and the phone away in his belt. The archer would be safe in their care. He knew where he was needed. The Bat briskly walked out of the room and through the halls to the Zeta tubes. He had to find his son.

Bruce had broken the news of a loved one’s death to many people, hell, he was the one who told Dick and Alfred about Jason. But telling his son, his _baby_ that his partner, his best friend, his _lover_ was dead…Bruce didn’t know what to do. In truth, he never knew what to do when it came to his second son.

As if on cue, his communicator pinged. He pressed a finger to the bud in his ear.

“Talia…”

“Beloved.”

Her voice was silky smooth, tinted with a just hint of exhaustion. It somehow still grated on his ears. Bruce sucked in a deep breath, slowly exhaling. Not now. This was not the time for grudges. This was for his son and no matter his own personal problems with Talia, his boy came first right now. He steeled himself, hand clenched in a tight fist at his side.

“I need to find Jason.”


	2. An Ode to an Archer from a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al Ghuls always protected their family, and Talia would be damned if she didn't do so now.

The first time she’d met the redheaded archer, Talia hadn’t thought much of him. Truth be told, she hadn’t even registered his presence as anything more than her son’s acquaintance. Slowly, though, she began to see him as something valuable, important in ways that she could not express. The way they looked at each other…had she ever had someone look at her like that? Like Talia was something treasured, irreplaceable?

In a way, she envied their bond. It was everything she had once wanted…what she could never have. It was a fact that Talia had long since accepted, but watching them together, the soft smiles and light blushes, the secretive conversations told only through facial expressions…their small, but tightly knit family of three…anyone would be envious.

But more than that, they made her feel warm. Like she was one of them. She was Jason’s mother, who teased him relentlessly. She was Lian’s grandmother, who spoiled the little girl rotten during her birthday and holidays.

They were family in all but law and blood. So, it shouldn’t have surprised her when Roy decided to take the next step.

The archer had approached her, completely alone. She’d had been intrigued. Normally Talia would only see Roy with Jason present. But her son was not there…he was across the globe on a mission one of his former teachers had asked him to take part it.

They met in a small café in Toronto near Jason and Roy’s current (and semi-permanent) residence. It was a picturesque little building, with striped awnings and potted plants out front. The interior was warm and inviting. It was calm, the perfect place to settle in with a book and a cup of tea. Talia could see exactly why Jason had recommended it to her. It was just his taste – quiet and soothing.

She arrived precisely on time and was surprised to see Roy had beaten her to it. He greeted her with a wave and a crooked grin, hand over his forehead to block the bright morning sun. It was late enough that the café had quieted down. A few tables were full, but that was all. Roy held the door open for her and beckoned her inside, leading her to a table by one of the windows without people near it.

Sitting across from the archer, Talia could once again see why Jason adored him so. He was steady - calm in ways those touched by the league never would be. Roy spoke softly and though his thoughts often drifted, he never let them completely sweep him away. The redhead had been completely at ease in her presence. His wariness had faded long ago, aided by her occasional visits to their family and her willingness to help them with any legal obstacle they found themselves faced with.

They gossiped a bit before Talia brought up the reason for their meeting. The small stories of Jason’s antics were always amusing to hear, and Talia had a few of her own from his time under her care. After Roy’s recount of Lian doing Jason makeup with disastrous results ( _“Oh my god there was glitter everywhere, in the carpet, the laundry, hell even in our gear!_ ”), Talia set her coffee cup down and asked why Roy had wanted to meet with her. He’d been nervous then. His posture became stiff and he began to scratch his neck.

Then he pulled out his phone, showing her a picture of a ring’s design. He wanted to marry Jason, wanted to ask her approval. That had made her laugh. Roy didn’t need approval; Jason wasn’t some fair maiden in an outdated story.

_“Even if you’d said no, I still would’ve proposed,”_ he had snickered, _“but Jaybird values your opinion, so I thought it would be best to at least tell you. Besides, Jay’s always loved the classics, and what kind of partner am I if I don’t pay attention to what he likes.”_

Yes, Roy Harper was someone important, someone whom Talia would gladly go out of her way to aid. He was her son’s lover, partner in all aspects of life. He was…he was family. To Jason, and to Talia.

And Al Ghuls always protect their family.

Years ago, she had installed certain…alerts in the Justice League’s information network. At one point there had been three in place, and it wasn’t much effort to add two more – one for the archer, and another for his daughter.

That particular message, though, that was something she had always dreaded. She had only ever gotten it once before, and it had turned out to be a fluke. This one…this one was real. Talia stared at her phone, her grip loose and shaky.

Roy Harper, deceased.

A hollow slowly formed in her stomach as she tapped the notification. Murdered at sanctuary…body identified by Oliver Queen…remains cremated… She sucked in a breath and steeled herself as she continued reading.

Sanctuary, a mental facility for those in the hero and vigilante community. Jason had mentioned it, had even told her he went for a session. Talia had been apprehensive about the whole thing; it was far too risky in her opinion. The whole place was a death trap just waiting to happen.

For once she hated being right.

Talia threw on her coat, briskly walking out the door of her London high-rise apartment. First was a car to her jet, then to take the jet to…Jason? Gotham?

Usually the ride down the elevator gave her a moment to think, but not now. Talia chewed at her thumb, watching the dial tick slowly down to the garage level. Go to Jason directly? Or Gotham?

Her driver was already waiting for her at the bottom. She had to decide by the time she reached the jet.

She slid into the back seat of her black car, signaling the driver to take her to the airport. Talia sighed. She reached into her pocket and hesitantly pulled out her phone. Should she…should she call _him_? No doubt he would be on the way to find their son the second he left the Justice League. But perhaps not…no, that was a chance she couldn’t risk. She wouldn’t let Bruce fuck up again, not this time, not with Roy Harper involved.

She tapped her cell, selecting that particular frequency Bruce had reserved for emergencies. A silent moment passed, and she wondered if he was ignoring her.

“Talia…”

“Beloved.”

She kept herself calm, ignoring the anxiety crawling up her spine. She would not allow herself to appear weak, not now. As far as she knew, she had the upper hand here. Bruce had no idea about Jason’s location. Whatever he wanted…whatever he was planning…he wouldn’t be able to do it without her intervention. If it came down to it, she could protect him.

“I need to find Jason.”

There is was. Talia closed her eyes, leaning her head back ever so slightly.

“…I’m assuming this is about the death of Roy Harper?”

“You knew. You knew about their…involvement. What Roy was planning…”

Talia snorted. She pressed her ear closer to the phone as she picked at the small chip she had chewed into her thumb’s nail. Involvement…such a bland choice to describe their relationship. They had been so much more than simply involved. She knew it, he knew it. And yet he couldn’t even verbally acknowledge it, not truly. It was always a dance of words with Bruce, a battle of masking intentions and information. She knew the dance well.

But now was not the time for concealed words and half-truths.

“You found the ring, then?”

Bruce was silent for a moment. He finally let out a deep and shuddering sigh.

“Yes. Green Arrow found it among Roy’s possessions.”

“Tell me, Beloved. What do you intend to do?”

He growled over the communicator. Talia could almost see his hand rubbing against his hairline. It would have been an assuming sight, if not for current circumstances.

“I already told you, I need to find Jason.”

“And then?”

“Now is not the time for your games, Talia. _Where is my son?_ ”

She leaned forward in her seat, a bitter sneer curling her lips. A bitter, venomous snake coiled in her gut, spitting and hissing at the man who dared call himself Jason’s father.

“Forgive me for being suspicious, but you do not have the best track record when it comes to _our_ son. I want to know exactly what you are planning. I _refuse_ to stand idly by and allow you to hurt him, not again, and _especially_ not with _this_.”

Bruce was silent. Seconds ticked by and she became increasingly irritated. It was almost as though he had disconnected the call, run away from his faults once again. Talia checked her screen. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to collect herself. The line was still open, she would wait.

“I…I know that I’ve made terrible mistakes when it came to Jason, but I would never-”

His voice was soft, choked up a bit. It was as though he was on the verge of tears.

Good.

It satisfied some, small, vindictive part of herself to hear him practically begging.

“He’s my son, Talia…I never wanted to hurt him.”

Bruce took in a long breath.

“Please, just – just let me tell him what happened. I probably don’t deserve another chance, not with Jason. Not after everything I’ve done. I just…I don’t want him to be alone right now.”

Talia closed her eyes. Should she do this, give Bruce one more chance? She knew how much Jason missed his father, how he tore himself apart, thinking he had been in the wrong. If she stopped Bruce from finding him, from telling him about Roy…Jason would completely give up on the family he yearned for.

Maybe, just maybe…this would help him heal. One person does not make a support system, and Jason would need all the support he could get right now…especially with Lian…

Would her son’s sanity be fractured even more? Talia’s fingers threaded through her hair, a palm pressed to her eyes. She needed to decide. Take the risk…or play it safe?

She bit her lip, trying not to second guess everything about her reasoning.

“…I’ll meet you in Gotham. We will go to Jason together on one condition.”

“Okay,” Bruce sighed, “okay, yes that’s fine. Whatever it is, I will agree to it.”

“Choose,” she spat, “make your decision by the time I arrive.”

“…What am I choosing between? That’s not enough information, Talia.”

“I’m sure you can figure out what I mean. You are the world’s greatest detective after all.”

She chuckled. One more dance of veiled intentions. For Jason’s safety.

“Oh, and one more thing…” she added.

A vicious smile made its way to her lips. No, this was not her query. It was Bruce’s. Talia would merely play the judge, jury, and executioner.

“If you choose incorrectly, I will never let you see him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is probably gonna be four chapters...not three...


End file.
